Ichijiku Aitani
"I bet Sailor Moon never has to worry about this!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ichijiku Aitani (藍谷 いちじく) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Fig. Appearance Ichijiku Ichijiku is a fair skinned girl with thigh length mauve hair and cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes are rather feminine, usually consisting of skirts or dresses. Her school uniform is a pale lavender sweater over a white shirt with a red bow and a red plaid skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length violet dress with a white heart-shaped apron with pale lavender frills around the heart and pale lavender ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a violet bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a violet heart on the tongue and violet laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Fig When transformed, Ichijiku's hair and eyes turn violet, and her hair is held in long pigtails with white bows. Her outfit is a violet, thigh length dress that curves towards her legs at the end. Her shoes are violet flats, and her violet gloves reach her elbows. She also has violet garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. Her Mew Mark, a ring with a diamond in the middle, is on her left thigh, below her garter. Personality Despite being the oldest of the team, Ichijiku is far from responsible. She spends most of her time sleeping or reading comics. She wants to become a famous comic artist but is unable to finish any of her drawings. Abilities Transformation Ichijiku’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Ichijiku with her DNA morphing in the background. A streak of light hits her body, forming her dress and putting her hair in pigtails, rings of light glide up her arms and legs, making her gloves, shoes, and garters dissolve onto her body. The light then forms her choker and pendant. Weapon and Attack Ichijiku's weapon is the Fig Ribbon, a white ribbon whip with a violet handle and a dark purple jewel-like knob on the bottom. On the upper end of the handle is a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle. Her attack is Ribbon Fig Shine, in which her ribbon begins to shine and spiral around her body, she then cracks the whip, sending a lash of energy towards her opponent. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Relationships Fumiko Murasakita and Daisuke Aitani Ichijiku was very close to her mother and was understandably distraught when she died. She remains close with her father and understands how difficult everything has been. Ayako Aitani Ichijiku has mixed feelings towards her step-mother, on one hand she's unfriendly and unsocial, but on the other hand she makes her father happy. Ame Momose She finds Ame adorable and will often go to her for help with colors and character designs for the comic she's working on. Kyoho Aitani Etymology Ichijiku is the Japanese word for 'fig'. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. International Name Changes * English - Mia Miller/Mew Mia * Italian - Gemma Aitani/Mew Gemma * Mandarin - Wú-Huā-Guǒ LánGǔ/Mew Mew Wú-Huā-Guǒ * Cantonese - Mòu-Faā-Gwó LàamGūk/Mew Mòu-Faā-Gwó * Korean - Ichiku Park/Mew Ichiku * Hebrew - Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Ichijiku * French - Mia Miller * Portuguese - Mia Miller (Season 1) Figa Aitani/Mew Figa (Season 2) * Albanian - Mia Miller/Mew Mia (Vajzat Mjau – Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2) Gema Aitani/Mjau Gema (Luftëtaret Legjendar) Voice Actresses *'English' - Kerry Williams *'Italian' - Maria Letizia Scifoni *'Mandarin' - Elise Zhang *'Cantonese' *'Korean' - Mi Na Eun *'Hebrew' - Liat Har-Lev *'French' - Geneviève Doang *'Portuguese' - Ana Viera (Season 1) Bárbara Lourenço (Season 2) *'Albanian' - Eneida Rabdishta (Luftëtaret Legjendar) Trivia * Short-nosed Sea Snakes live in Western Australia. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Chihaya Ayase from Chihayafuru. * She has the same English voice actress as Nami from One Piece. * Her weapon used to be called the FigBon. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is FiGood Ribbon. * Her Mew Mark is a reference to Ouroboros. * Ichijiku and Kyoho were not initially step-sisters, but were completely unrelated. At one point they were biological sisters. Gallery Ichijiku Transformed.png|Mew Fig Ichijiku Cafe.png|Ichijiku's Cafe Uniform Ichijiku School.png|Ichijiku's School Uniform Ichijiku Casual.png|Ichijiku's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages